everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas Ryan
Phineas Ryan is the son of the Kinglet from John Dough and the Cherub by L. Frank Baum. Info Name: Phineas Ryan Age: 14 Parent's Story: John Dough and the Cherub Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Orville Amarillo Secret Heart's Desire: To learn all about the ways of the normal. My "Magic" Touch: I am an eccentric and a master of weirdness. Storybook Romance Status: I want a girl who's high above me, like Cleopatra, Joan of Arc, or Aphrodite! (Basically, I want a girl who's an amazing person.) "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to brag about what makes me different. Favorite Subject: Kingdom Management. It's a great class to learn how to govern. Least Favorite Subject: Crownculus. Why should we be studying boring normal things like math? Best Friend Forever After: Anyone who loves the more eccentric aspects of life. Character Appearance Phineas is somewhat tall, with a long, freckled face, long, straight, dark brown hair, and blue eyes. He wears a purple and gold jacket, a purple vest, a yellow shirt, a red bow ite, and purple pants. Sometimes he'll wear rather strange clothing, and seems to like wearing kilts frequently. Personality Phineas, like all residents of Phreex, is very eccentric. He has a tendency to do strange things and talk about strange topics. He is quite proud of being different, but he is also curious about the ways that normal people live. Sometimes he feels like he is left out. People tend to think of him as a hipster, but sometimes he sees normal people as the real hipsters. Biography Gi suilon! (That's a Sindarin greeting, FYI.) My name is Phineas Taylor Ryan, and I'm the son of the Kinglet, the ruler of Phreex. My father rules over an island with lots of special people and illustrous personages. He lived in a three-story palace and had a two-legged horse. He met John Dough on his travels evading Ali Dubh. Being the only child of the king and thus heir to the throne, I've grown up quite fond of the island. We take great pride in being different. We wear bright, colorful clothes, we have all sorts of interesting games, music, movies, and TV shows, and we tend to give our kids unusual, offbeat names like Phineas. We encourage everyone to be different and to appreciate what sets them apart from others. I'm an eccentric myself. I read all sorts of strange books, including many old books that you've probably never heard of. I also like fork bending, cheese rolling, heli-skiing, soap carving, extreme ironing, mooing, collecting tops, and making things out of cour bouilli. Yep, as you've guessed, I'm pretty weird. I go to Ever After High, which seems pretty conventional as far as fairy tale school goes, but it's a great school. There's a wide variety of personalities, though the residents of Phreex stick out like a sore thumb. People think it's funny when I wear a kilt to class or when I mix-and-match different foods in the cafeteria (like eating macaroni and cheese with samosas). Between you and me, I want to learn how to be normal. Of course, I don't want to give up being weird, but I feel like trying normal, conventional stuff might not be too bad. I'm definitely a Rebel. I've had trouble making friends here. I have Asperger's syndrome, which makes interacting kind of hard, as well as picking up social cues. I make friends easily among the other Phreex, but many of the students just seem so hard to understand. I'm not used to being like everyone else. I'd rather be my own person, but at the same time I have the urge to try normality. I'm so conflicted! Trivia *Phineas' parents named him after P. T. Barnum, the infamous freak show proprietor. *Phineas' surname means "little king" in Irish, which is to reference him being the son of the Kinglet. *Phineas is a huge fan of the Lord of the Rings books and movies (as well as other works by Tolkien), which is why he uses a Sindarin greeting. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Lucien Dodge. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:Land of Oz Category:Work in progress